Confía en mí
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: 2 divinos separan a Serio y Azul haciendolos creer que hay una doble traición, pero se darán cuenta que deben de confiar en lo que su corazón les diga ¿sabrán la verdad? ¿podrán con los divinos? esto y más en este fic...


_**Confia en mi**_

*los C.N practicaban capoeira con los consejos del maestre y cabeza*

Vamos niños sigan el ritmo del tambor, que el maestre cabeza hace un esfuerzo por tocar, y el de mi berimbau*les dijo Grinto mientras resonaba su berimbau y cabeza tocaba el tambor*

Grinto tiene razón, no es fácil cuando eres solo una cabeza de piedra*dijo Bernie*

Eso intentamos*dijo Serio mientras realizaba una rasteira para derribar a Pilar pero lo esquiva, y Azul dando giros de pião de cabeça para atacar a Paco pero lo esquiva y usa meia lua de çompasso*

Bien niños, bien, están siguiendo el ritmo del berimbau*dijo el maestre Grinto*

*en eso Azul va en contra de Pilar y Serio contra Paco, estando espalda con espalda y los iban a atacar pero saltan y ellos chocan*

Como hicieron eso??*preguntó Serio agarrando su cabeza que le dolía*

Eso es porque trabajaron en equipo, pero ustedes no*les dijo Grinto para que se den cuenta de su error*

Si tiene razón, no trabajamos en equipo

¿???? Porque piensa que nosotros trabajamos en equipo????*preguntó Paco*

Como… no fue así?

Bueno yo no…

Ni yo…

¿¿¿Entonces como lograron esquivarnos???*preguntó Azul*

Yo solo lo hice para esquivar*dijo Paco*

Mmm… entonces cada quien lo hizo solo para si mismo*dijo Serio*

Deben aprender a trabajar en equipo*les dijo Grinto*

Pero somos un equipo, siempre lo hemos sido y seguiremos siendo*dijo Paco*

Tal vez sean un equipo, pero en algunas ocasiones les falta confianza en los demás, no creen, yo sí

Como que nos falta confianza?*preguntó Pilar que, como los demás no entendió el punto*

En ocasiones han dudado de lo que les dicen los demás, está correcto?

Si*dijeron*

Entonces no confían plenamente en los demás, tal vez piensan que solo lo que ustedes hagan esta bien*explicó el maestre Grinto*

Si deben confiar más, son ustedes los combo niños, deben confiar en sus compañeros*dijo Cabeza*

**Flash Back**

Este es el mural del divino Égon y su hermana la divina Solarina, pueden transformarse en quien quieran o lo que quieran, lo malo es que no se llevan nada bien, y sus ojos no pueden cambiar aunque se transformen*le dijo Gómez a Diadoro*

Me servirán para transformarse en la alcaldesa, para causar destrozos y vuelva a ser alcalde de la ciudad!!! Vamos liberalos que estas esperando*dijo Diadoro y Gómez libero a los divinos*

Soy Égon y yo Solarina*dijeron los divinos*

Oye, quítate me tapas*dijo Égon*

Lo siento pero yo so la única que merece atención*dijo su hermana*

Yo soy mayor que tu

Y que? me importa hermano

Así grrr…*y empezaron a transformarse en varios animales y a atacarse*

Esperen, esperen no peleen, confíen en mi*les dijo Diadoro*

No confiamos en nadie*dijeron al mismo tiempo*

Porque?*preguntó Gómez*

Porque solo debes confiar en ti mismo, los demás solo son un estorbo*dijo Égon*

No solo tu piensas así, pero primero acabemos con ellos, no?*pero ellos huyeron*

No debiste liberar a esos divinos*le reclamaba Diadoro a Gómez*

Lo siento jefe, pensé que era una buena idea*dijo Gómez Mientras corrían*

Oye hermanita, no crees que debemos acabar primero con los Combo Niños*dijo Égon*

Creo que si, pero me voy*y si fue*

Esa es una razón por la que no confió en ti*dijo Égon yéndose también*

**Fin Flash Back**

Hola tenemos a 2 nuevos alumnos, el es Carlos y Brenda*dijo la señorita Soledad, pero en realidad eran los divinos transformados, porque sabían cuales eran los combo niños*

Hola soy Paco, yo Serio, yo soy Azul y yo me llamo Pilar*se presentaron*

Que hay, yo soy Carlos y ella es mi hermana Brenda, nos iremos a sentar, un placer conocerlos*dijo engañándolos*

Oigan como que tienen unos ojos raros*dijo Azul*

Si yo igual lo noté*dijo Serio*

Bien hermano tuviste la misma idea que yo*se comunicó telepáticamente Solarina*

Sí tu igual, estos cuatro son los combo niños, vigilémoslos a ver que hacemos con ellos*le dijo de igual manera telepática*

*después de unas horas llega la hora del receso, y los vemos jugando novanoc con "Carlos" y "Brenda"*

Ja! Ganamos!!!*dijeron Serio, Azul y Brenda*

Sabía que ganaríamos*dijo Azul y le da un beso a Serio en la mejilla*

Gracias Azul lo hice por el equipo y por ti*eso lo vio Solarina*

Acaso son…

Sí, somos novios*le dijo Azul*

Que bueno, eso lo noté*la divina quería separarlos primero a ellos, eran un blanco fácil*

Hermano tengo un plan para separar a estos dos

Te escucho hermana

tu besarás a la rubia y yo besaré al chico enfrente de su noviecita

Mmm… una doble traición… me gusta*dijo Égon pasan las horas y llega la hora de irse a casa*^

Que bueno es hora de irnos!! Iré por un helado*dijo Paco feliz*

Vamos yo quiero uno de pistacho y frambuesa*dijo Pilar*

a… ahora vuelvo se me olvidó uno de mis libros en mi casillero, espérame*dijo Azul y se fue a buscarlo*

oye Azul vine porque…*Serio vio como "Carlos2 la besó, quedó congelado un momento y se fue, Azul le dio una bofetada al divino y fue tras de Serio*

No Serio, esperá!!!*vio a "Brenda" que lo jaló y lo besó enfrente de Azul*

Se… Serio…*dijo Azul dejando caer su libro y se fue corriendo*

Suéltame!!!*dijo Serio y se fue a toda velocidad*

Jaja, lo logramos*dijo el divino volviendo a su forma original y una niña los vio se asustó y se fue corriendo*

Me voy, lo logramos*dijo y cada quien se fue a dominar la ciudad*

*mientras Serio escribía un poema estaba demasiado triste, y eso hace que cualquiera escriba sus sentimientos*

_Que te quiero no lo niego,_

_Que me quieras tengo duda_

_Dicen que el amor es ciego,_

_Y tal vez se confunda,_

_Desde el día que te conocí,_

_Me enamoré de ti,_

_Tu no pareces sentir lo mismo,_

_Al ver tu traición con todo cinismo,_

_Pensé que nuestro amor era inmortal,_

_Hoy pude saber,_

_Que tu no piensas igual,_

_La traición no se borra de mi mente,_

_Que hiere a mi corazón completamente,_

_Apagando este amor intenso_

_Que siempre había sentido,_

_Al verte a ti_

_Besando a otro chico,_

_Pero con todo esto,_

_Nunca podré negar que te quiero,_

_Aún con esta traición,_

_Siempre serás la dueña de mi corazón._

Mientras Azul igual escribió un poema, el sentimiento de tristeza puede convertir a cualquier en poeta así que, aquí esta*

Yo no hice nada,

Pero tu me lastimaste,

Solo pensaste en vengarte,

Al pensar que yo dejé de amarte,

Si te dieras cuenta,

Que no te traicioné,

Pero lo que me hiciste jamás te lo perdonaré,

Eso diría,

Pero no puedo ni podé,

La verdad, te amo tanto,

Que jamás diría,

Que ya no te amo,

Perdón, perdón

Aunque no sea necesario,

Porque jamás hubo traición,

Mas que de tu parte,

Por besarte,

con la primera que encontraste.

***ahora incluí la canción TU de kudai XD***

No puedo olvidarte,  
no puedo no pensar en ti.  
Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar,  
tu sonrisa que no está.

*Serio está caminando triste como ido, y llega a casa y ve una foto de Azul*

Cambiaría por tenerte,  
conmigo un segundo más.  
Daría todo por saber,  
que también piensas en mi.

Y aunque el viento te alejó,  
y tu cara ya no esté,  
y me quede frente el mar.  
(tan solo como un pez)  
Ojalá que al despertar,  
trates de pensar en mi,  
porque yo no te olvidé,  
y es que......

*Azul está en casa viendo la tarjeta que él le dio (el de el capítulo beso, beso, amor, amor)*

Tú, eres todo para mi,  
todo lo que tengo yo,  
y sin ti no seguiré viviendo.  
Tú, si es que puedes entender,  
yo jamás te dejaré,  
aunque traten de alejarte de mi.

*Serio aunque le duela, empieza a escribirle una carta a Azul, preguntándole porque hizo lo que vio (aunque sabemos que no fue ella) y disculpándose si piensa que el hizo lo mismo*

Si estoy loco, ¿qué me importa?.  
De alguna forma voy a hacer,  
que me devuelvan de una vez,  
una tarde junto a ti.

Una risa, una foto,  
una película después.  
Y una mañana te diré,  
como duele el corazón.

De sólo pensar que estás  
escondida en un rincón  
Preguntándote ¿por qué?,  
¿por qué?, ¿por qué?

*Azul está más triste, porque sabe que Serio pensó que fue ella la que lo traicionó primero*

Tú, eres todo para mi,  
todo lo que tengo yo,  
y sin ti no seguiré viviendo.  
Tú, si es que puedes entender,  
yo jamás te dejaré,  
aunque traten de alejarte de mi.

Tú, eres todo para mi,  
todo lo que tengo yo,  
y sin ti no seguiré viviendo.  
Tú, si es que puedes entender,  
yo jamás te dejaré,  
aunque traten de alejarte de mi.

*ambos se ponen a pensar que aun con lo que paso siempre se aman*

Yo no te olvido,  
yo no te olvido,  
yo no me olvido de ti....

Tú, eres todo para mi,  
todo lo que tengo yo,  
y sin ti no seguiré viviendo...  
Tú......

*mientras Azul lloraba, suena su divino-berry*

Un, un divino??? Azul no hay tiempo de llorar, hay que regresar a ese divino de vuelta a su mundo*se dijo limpiándose la lágrimas y fue a buscar a los demás*

Paco… Pilar hay un divino suelto vámonos*les dijo y dejaron sus helados y fueron con ella*

Oigan y Serio????*preguntó Paco*

Si pensé que estaba contigo Azul*le dijo Pilar*

No se donde seste, pero mejor, no lo quiero ver*dijo Azul que iba con prisa y ellos murmuraban a sus espaldas*

Paco sabes que sucedió???*le preguntó Pilar*

Si tu no tienes idea yo menos…*y vieron que Serio estaba peleando con Égon*

Paco!!!! Pilar!! Que bueno que… ah eres tu Azul*le dijo en tono muy Serio*

Si y estás aquí*le dijo de igual forma*

Que divino es*preguntó Pilar*

Es Égon, hermano mayor de Solarina, puede…*y aparece la divina*

Alguien me llamó*dijo sarcásticamente*

Ella es Solarina, son los hermanos divinos, de la desconfianza, no se llevan bien por eso nunca trabajan en equipo y pueden transformarse en lo que sea*dijo Azul*

Sean poderosos o no, hay que regresarlos al mundo divino*pateo Paco a Égon pero se transformó en Paco y chocaron y se revolvieron*

Vamos chicos regresémoslo al mundo divino*dijo Égon fingiendo ser Paco*

El no es yo, yo soy yo*dijo el verdadero Paco*

Como distinguir al verdadero*dijo Pilar al verlos iguales*

Mmm… ya sé!!! Paco quienes son los mejores en novanoc*dijo Serio*

Los tucanes de Tepuho*dijo el divino*

Que?? Acaso estas loco? Los caballeros… los caballeros de Nizza son los mejores*dijo Paco*

Ese es el verdadero Paco no hay duda*dijo Azul atacando al divino*

Lo supieron, pero que tal, ahora!!!*dijo Égon transformándose en Serio y tirándose encima de él*

Genial… quien es Serio*dijo Paco*

Chicos que no me distinguen, confíen en mi*dijo Serio*

Yo soy el verdadero, el es el divino*dijo Égon tratando de convencerlos*

La única que sabe es… Azul!!!*y Pilar la empujó para que fuera con ellos*

Bueno diles que soy el verdadero*dijo el divino*

Que esperas Azul vamos!!!*dijo Pilar y Azul vio los ojos del divino eran raros y mientras la divina se transformó el Azul mientras no la veían*

Un momento… tu, tu eres… Carlos!! Tu eres el divino fuiste tu*dijo mientras lo golpeo al divino*

No lo creo!!!*y la divina se lanzó sobre ella*

Vamos acabemos con ella!!!*dijo la divina*

Creo que nos debes decir cual es Azul*le dijo Paco*

Serio di que soy yo*presionaba la divina*

Serio soy yo, ahora comprendo porque pasó lo que pasó, ellos son Carlos y Brenda, mas bien fingieron serlo, el me besó y supongo que lo mismo pasó contigo, ella te obligó, solo fue un mal entendido porfavor tienes que creerme, confía en mi*el dijo Azul*

Vamos Serio!!!*le dijo Pilar, sin advertir se lanzó en contra de la divina*

Fuiste tu al igula que tu hermano quienes planearon separarnos, la hacernos creer que ambos nos traicionamos*le dijo Serio a la divina y Paco detuvo al divino que quería escapar*

Es el tótem de Pilar*dijo Paco el ver el tótem del divino*

El tuyo lo tiene ella*dijo Serio*

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!!!*Paco y Pilar tocaron su tótem*

Hagan lo que quieran con ella me voy!!!*dijo Égon tratando de huir pero el tigrillo lo alcanzó y se le puso enfrente para rasguñarlo*

Ahora tu divina*Azul hizo un remolino lanzando sus plumas de águila*

Oye que te pasa ayúdame!!!

No lo haré!!!

Pero somos hermanos!!!

Y? jamás trabajamos en equipo*dijo Solarina peleando con su hermano*

COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!!*y los encerraron en un escudo de un "equipo" de novanoc*

Fue fácil al ayudarnos y confiar en los demás*dijo Pilar*

*volvieron a ser humanos y fueron con su maestre*

Aquí tiene maestre, dos divinos*dijo Paco dándole el portal*

No fue tan difícil vencerlos, no se ayudaban ni confiaban en ellos*dijo Azul*

Se los dije!!! El trabajo en equipo es importante*dijo Cabeza*

Si, si ya sabemos*dijo Serio*

Espero que lo hayan aprendido*les dijo Grinto*

He… Azul lamento haber dudado de ti al principio*se disculpó Serio*

No, discúlpame a mi, por pensar que tu te vengaste de mi pero despues supe la verdad*le dijo Azul*

No se como no nos dimos cuenta de quienes era*dijo Serio y se abrazan*

TE AMO…*le susurró al oído cuando se abrazaron*

Yo también TE AMO…*le susurro Azul*

No se que sucede pero ya confían en ustedes*dijo Grinto*

_**FIN**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, (talvez no fue el mejor final ¬¬) porque lo de SerioxAzul no siempre es miel sobre hojuelas, pero lo bueno se perdonaron XD**_


End file.
